dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xiangca
|Race = |Gender = Unknown |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damon (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) }} was a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Shantza is a small, chubby blue alien creature. He has red circles on his cheeks and body, and wears some rings on his feet. He has three horns on his head, and has some holes on his back that allow him to float through the air. Personality Nothing is known about Shantza's personality. He is a quiet fellow who hardly reacts to anything, as Nink crushing the ground and making float in the air for a few seconds hardly annoyed him. However, he smiled when he was sent out of the ring by another fighter, as he later came back floating with the holes on his back. He reacted with fear seeing the first fight between Jiren and Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Shantza was introduced alongside his fellow teammates when Team Universe 4 was on roll call for the Tournament of Power. When Kale fired a Blaster Meteor in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Shantza was seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside Monna, Obuni, and The Preecho. He fought Biarra, and was almost thrown out of the arena, however, Shantza reveals that he can naturally fly and saves himself. He then flies away from Biarra. Shantza was then seen noticing Jiren's energy and watched his fight with Goku as well as the latter trying to push the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at the former, only to be blown away later on. After Gamisaras got knocked out, Shantza is instructed to use his illusion technique. However, Piccolo is easily able to find and blast Shantza out of the ring. Upon being scolded by Quitela about dodging the attack, but Shantza notes that he could not do that. He was later erased along with the rest of Team Universe 4 after their defeat. Power Shantza has the ability to create an energy field that produces convincing illusions, even able to replicate the voices of people. Outside of that, Shantza is weak, as he was hiding behind a rock after creating the illusions, and a single uncharged Ki Blast from Piccolo was able to knock him out of the arena, and admitted he would not have been able to dodge the attack. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight': Shantza can naturally fly without the use of Ki by using the jets on his back. *'Illusion Technique': Shantza is able to generate shadowy illusions of erased fighters. He uses this technique as a distraction to allow Damon to attack easily. He creates illusions of the Trio De Dangers, Hop, Sorrel, Botamo, Prum and Kakunsa. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryoko Shiraishi *English: TBA Battles *Shantza vs. Biarra *Shantza vs. Piccolo Trivia *Shantza's name is a pun on the Chinese word for "|香菜|''Xiāngcài''}}. Its floriography symbols hidden gift/ability/value. *Shantza bears a slight resemblance to Pikachu from the Pokemon series, mostly in regards to it's form-factor, pudgy appearance and the rings on both sides of its cheeks. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Shantsa fr:Shantsa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters